Happy The Hard Way
by svu4life94
Summary: Based on the Every Avenue song. What happens after the season finale and beyond in Fitz and Olivia's relationship. Can they ever be together?


I know it is fairly unlikely that Fitz and Olivia will ever be together, even when the show ends. But I hope eventually, even if it's the series finale in a few years, they'll find a way to be together. I'm not at all used to writing anything remotely happy, so here is my best shot:

"Livi." Cyrus said as he answered the phone.

"I know he doesn't want to see me."

"He doesn't want to see you"

"I just need you to tell him something for me," she started. Cyrus' silence told her she should continue, "I just need you to tell him that I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Is that all Livi?"

"That's it. Thank you Cyrus."

Olivia hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. She doubted that she would hear anything back from Grant. After all, she had forced him back into the presidency and prevented him from having a normal life for at least three years. Seven if they were lucky. She was surprised when only a few hours later she got a call back from Cyrus.

"He'll see you Liv."

"I didn't ask for a meeting Cyrus."

"No. You didn't. But that's what you really wanted, so I got you one."

Damn. Only Cyrus could see right through her. He, after all, had been the one to train her to be able to do the same to everyone else.

"When and where Cy?"

Cyrus informed her that she could meet with the president in a few days in the white house.

She and Cyrus had settled on a rarely used room in the basement of the white house. It even had no cameras. Almost no one went down to there, so it was the perfect place for the president to meet with his former mistress. He was still seething with anger when it came to Olivia and Mellie. He was already in the room when she arrived. He didn't hear her come in, so she took the moment to compose herself and then cleared her throat. She thought she was prepared, but when he turned around her breath still caught in her throat for a second.

"Olivia are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. He was still furious, but he could see that something was wrong. And in that moment, concern won out over anger.

"I'm fine." she answered, brushing his concern off.

"You aren't sleeping."

"I haven't been sleeping for two years Fi-Mr. President."

Silence followed her slip-up. Finally, she continued:

"But we're not here to talk about my sleeping habits."

"No," he said, remembering his anger, "Cyrus said you came to apologize," he said coldly.

"Yes." she paused for a few moments, then continued, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mellie and I backed you into a corner."

"No. I backed myself into that corner. You two just wouldn't let me get out." His voice grew loud and angry. It was filled with hurt and rage. "Do you know what you did to me?"

"Yes." she began quietly, but slowly got louder, "You finally were able to claw your way out of a hole, and instead of helping you get out for good, I pushed you right back down. I'm sorry I hurt you. But…" she took a moment to catch her breath, while she felt tears welling up. "… it hurt me too. It wasn't easy for me to let you go. But I couldn't be that selfish. And as painful as it was, I wasn't going to put myself before all of the people you'll help. You're meant to be great. You are meant to be the president of this country, and I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of that. I just… wanted you to know why. I love you enough to let you go."

Fitz couldn't help but notice her use of the present tense. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for any answer. He couldn't stop the anger from leaving him and being replaced with love for the extraordinary woman standing before him. In truth, the Olivia Pope he was in love with would have never let him give up the presidency. The Olivia Pope he loved would never put herself first. If she had, she wouldn't be the woman he so desperately craved. He understood that she wouldn't be the woman he loved if she hadn't broken his heart that day. And while he knew all of this deep down, there was still a part of him that wanted her to pay for the way she and Mellie treated him. His face still showed his rage dissipating rage. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he knew he couldn't do anything more to hurt her. Her own actions had damaged her more than his ever could.

"Livi" he said softly.

They immediately melted into each others' arms. They stayed that way for a while before Fitz finally pulled away. He grabbed her hands and began to speak.

"What about when this is all over? After I've been great, do I finally get to be happy?"

She nodded.

"When I finish my presidency, this term or maybe even after a second term, would it still be selfish to be together?"

"No." she smiled, "I think that might work."

"You'll wait that long?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll wait until the last day of my life if I have to."

_Seven Years Later_

It was all over the news. CNN broke the story first.

"Just hours after the swearing in of President Samuel Goldman, it appears that Former President Fitzgerald Grant has filed for divorce from his wife of over twenty years in California court. When CNN called for comment, a spokesperson for Former President Grant's said, 'since the new president has been sworn in, Former President Grant feels that his private life is no longer the nation's prerogative.' The former First Lady was also contacted. Her spokesperson only said that she and her husband would avoid comment for the sake of their children's privacy. This isn't the first time the former president's private life has been under scrutiny. In 2012, a tape of the president…"

"They sure jumped on that story fast." Fitz said smiling as he and Olivia sat cuddled up on her, well their, couch.

"Well you know," Olivia said, twirling the diamond ring around her finger, already slipping into potential crisis mode, "we could always take you on as a client at Olivia Pope and Associates if the story picks up."

"Livi," he said, kissing her, "why don't we forget about work and news reports? I think we can come up with a few other things to keep us busy."

As he and Olivia made their way to the bedroom, she stopped for one moment to think about how lucky she felt. She and the man she loved were finally going to have an actual relationship. No more hiding or sneaking around. No more fear of people finding out. Just her and Fitz, navigating the world together. She knew it wouldn't be easy. He would have to battle Mellie in court, balance living in DC and spending time with his kids, adjusting to normal life, finding new ways to help the people he had always served. But she knew they could make it through, as long as they were weathering the storm together.


End file.
